User talk:Laken64
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Monster Icons Please do not reupload already existing monster icons in the wiki. Thank you. Mckrongs 01:18, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Re I'll check the Japanese for it, but thanks for notifying me. I was wondering why it looked different xDD Mckrongs 20:41, October 8, 2013 (UTC) How to add Links Article Name For example, you want to link to Tigrex, you simply do this: Tigrex This is case and spelling sensitive, so make sure to add proper spelling and capitalization. Hope that helps. Mckrongs 00:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Re If you look closely at the source, it's from the Wiki itself lol, I was the one that cropped it from an official site screenshot. If I can find a better version I'll upload them in the Wiki ASAP. I placed them all in Status Effects. I'll do something with Template:Ailment so it accommodates the Frenzy Virus now. --Mckrongs 23:16, November 2, 2013 (UTC) MH4 Trees Thanks for providing the link, I posted it on the admin's board so they can confirm if it is reliable and factual. If this pans out, you get free cookies for life =D. Thanks a lot Chandler8 01:00, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Ecology Pages Please stop being so redundant on the ecology pages. Evillockewastakenbyanidiot (talk) 16:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) You are not an admin, Locke. Laken's edits are fine and you need to stop undoing them. Kogath (talk) 17:10, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Fine. :notok: Evillockewastakenbyanidiot (talk) 20:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC)